


A Crap Christmas

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Working Christmas Day is better than being alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** A Crap Christmas_   
>  _**Characters:** Sam Tyler, Ray Carling and Annie Cartwright._   
>  _**Rating** : G_   
>  _**Summary:** Working Christmas Day is better than being alone._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  "It's the loneliest day of the year."._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

It's the loneliest day of the year, coppers know that more than most whether it be manning a police station on a skeleton crew or having Christmas dinner alone afterwards because there’s nobody to share it. Gene and Chris are off. The rest of them are happy to work because the whole day alone is even worse than just the evening alone. Sam and Annie play cards while Ray nurses a hangover. Sam briefly wonders about young Sam but there’ll be time to dwell on that later whether he likes it or not. For now he’s glad of the company.


End file.
